1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching hub, a line card and a frame relay method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional network relay apparatus is known in which plural physical ports can be logically bundled and treated as one logical port, and which is provided with a packet input portion for inputting a packet, an extracting portion by which destination address information included in the packet and identification information for identifying applications using the packet are extracted from the packet to be output to the logical port, a physical port selecting portion for selecting a physical port used for outputting the packet from the physical ports composing the logical port depending on the destination address information and the identification information, and a packet output portion for outputting the packet to the destination address by using the selected physical port (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-027758).
The network relay apparatus described in JP-A-2009-027758 can perform relay processing of network more efficiently and can support high speed communication.